


Lilac Arka Seacaster

by AikoGamez



Series: Dimension 20 [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez
Summary: "Papa I can not be the women you want me to be because I am Lilac Arka Seacaster. I will never be you. Or Fabian. Or Mom. Because I will write my name upon the world by my own doing."
Relationships: Gorgug Thistlespring/Original Female Character(s), Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Series: Dimension 20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915429
Kudos: 1





	Lilac Arka Seacaster

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty angst

"You'll write you're name upon the world and my legend will live on...in you and you're brother." Was all Lilac had ever heard her whole life, no "I'm sorrys" or "you're your own person." 

No. Just that she was someone to help her fathers legacy. Her brother however was his own man, her brother however...was his fathers pride and joy.

When in freshman year, Fabian found his own friend and left her. In Sophmore year, he left for a few months and didn't tell her. When Lilac went to hell to help her brother she saw her father. "The legend lives on my-" 

"Father." Bill looked at Lilac in confusion, the bad kids too. "I can not be the women you want me to be because I am Lilac Arka Seacaster-Fathetriel. I can not be the women you want me to be because I'm my own person." Fabian seemed to realize how terrible he was to her, how he left her

"Papa I can not be the person you want me to be because I am not you. Or Fabian. Nor Mother. I am Lilac Arka Seacaster. And I will write my name upon the world beyond by my own deeds." He nodded and grinned and lilac lifted her hand, where her hand sat she opened a huge portal and lighting struck everyone except the bad kids and Bill.

"You are Lilac Arka Seacaster and I now know that you are you're own women, you're not me, nor your mother, nor Fabian. Because you are Lilac Arka Seacaster."


End file.
